


A Dear Friend Lost

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General Poetry, Literature, Poetry, Urban & Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This new poem is dedicated to Geraldine Lotterman. She was a wonderful woman and a great friend. I'll miss her greatly.</p><p>LOVE YOU GERRY!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dear Friend Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This new poem is dedicated to Geraldine Lotterman. She was a wonderful woman and a great friend. I'll miss her greatly.
> 
> LOVE YOU GERRY!!

A dark night  
The silence broken only by the siren  
Everything else is still  
As if the world is holding its breath  
But it's not  
Time was still flowing  
It wasn't the world that had stopped  
It was her  
Silently drifting off before anyone had noticed  
Escaping her solitude  
Her suffering  
An empty shell is all that remains  
A reflection of the woman that she once was  
And the world continues  
As if one life's light had not been extinguished  
And so we continue  
Letting her slip through the cracks of time  
But keeping her light burning in our memory  
In our heart


End file.
